


five things to say to get her to love you

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, F/M, Fluff, poet!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: A series of five things Nath said to Chloé, effectively worming his way into her heart. There are no kwamis or superheroes in this, and Chloé is secretly an anonymous poet going by the name Queen Bee.





	five things to say to get her to love you

_One._

“You’re Queen Bee, aren’t you?”

No one could find out Chloe wrote poetry. Except Nathaniel, that stupid tomato head, somehow found out. She thought she was being so sneaky using the pseudonym Queen Bee, but Nathaniel said only one person in all of Paris could be that narcissistic. What does he know, anyway?

 

_Two._

“I drew this for you.”

No one had ever given Chloe Bourgeois something that she didn’t first ask for, yet here in front of the Ice Queen of Paris stood Nathaniel Kurtzberg. She took it with shaking hands and clammy palms, ignoring the questioning look she got from Sabrina. Chloe whispered a faint thank you and then turned to ask Sabrina about last night’s assignment. Everything was just fine with Chloe Bourgeois, thank you very much. The hammering in her heart was perfectly normal.

 

_Three._

“Chloe, please talk to me. I know you’re hurting.”

Nathaniel was wrong. She doesn’t feel anything, and that’s the problem. Her father was just arrested for embezzling from the city, and she feels numb to all of it. Nathaniel holds her while she sits on her canopy bed and stares blankly at the wall. Maybe the rumors about her ice cold heart were wrong because Nathaniel’s arms around her waist ignited a feeling that she had never experienced before. She never wanted it to end.

 

_Four._

“They’re perfect. You’re perfect.”

They were sitting on her bed revising some of her most recent poems when he said it so softly that Chloe thought she was imagining things. She looked up and met his turquoise eyes and dropped the stack of papers in her hand while fighting to keep the rising heat in her face at bay. Nathaniel pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and slowly leaned in before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Chloe decided this was much better than poetry and shoved the rest of the papers to the ground.

 

_Five._

“I think I love you.”

Chloe raised a single, perfectly manicured eyebrow and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when Nathaniel shoved his face back into the pillows, the tips of his ears matching his red hair. She rolled him back over and straddled him, pushing his bangs out of the way and cupping his blushing face in her hands. “I think I love you, too, Nath.” They ignored the fact that both of them still had morning breath and continued kissing each other in between declarations of love, and they completely ignored the knocks on the door from Chloe’s butler insisting she wake up in favor of the dream they were currently living.


End file.
